nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Check Mii Out Channel
Check Mii Out Channel (called Mii Contest Channel in Europe) was a Wii Channel that allows Wii users to enter their Mii caricatures in online contests, as well as share them with the rest of the world. There are two components to the Check Mii Out Channel; the Posting Plaza and the "Contest section". Features Posting Plaza The Posting Plaza is the area of the Check Mii Out Channel where users can submit and browse through Miis from all around the world. The user has the option of viewing up to 1,000 random Miis or search by name, by current and all-time favorites, or by a special number assigned to each Mii. Then, users can select posted Miis as their favorites or even save the Miis onto their own Wii console's Mii Channel, and use them in games, like Wii Sports. Contest Section This portion of the Check Mii Out Channel allows users to enter the Miis they've created into contests. The contests will generally two weeks long, with the first week used to submit Miis, and the second week used for voting. Types of contests can and will vary; contests ranging from recreating a celebrity to building a Mii based on a description will be posted for users to participate in. All Contests * Mario without his cap * Luigi without his cap * A Mii Version of Princess Peach * Angry Mona Lisa * Person who has broken a plate * Someone who is good at taking care of plants * The sad clown. * The biggest bully ever! * An office worker who talks too much * Someone with bad eyesight * Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart * A Mii on a Monday * A person who has not seen the sun in months * George Washington * Wario without a hat * A glorious king * Someone who likes flowers * The guy who spent too much time in the gym * Person who loves oversea travels * Little Red Riding Hood without the hood * The prom queen. * Mother Earth * The guy who thinks it's still 1975 * Someone who just saw a ghost * Pilgrim from the First Thanksgiving * Game developer * A punk Mii * Someone who is lost in their own world * A person who has just eaten a large meal * Cupid * Abraham Lincoln * The TV Anchorwoman * Person who could survive on a desert island * A person distracted during a conversation * A spaceship pilot * The guy who spent too much time in the sun * Someone who just got a fright * Person who might live * A person of noble status (i.e., king, baron, duke) * A sushi chef * Someone who just won an award * A person frustrated with their best friend * Princess Zelda laughing out loud * A child begging for a toy/candy * Cyclops * Mr X * A person who's under a lot of stress * A retiring professor who taught "How To Have Fun" * Ben Elms * Benjamin Franklin * A person unhappy with a recent haircut * Someone anticipating their first airplane flight * A person who came up with a great idea * A TV chat show host * Someone who occupies Wall Street * A genius inventor-type person * New Year's Baby * The Snow Queen * Karate master * Someone who just got a kiss * The overbearing boss who asks you to come to work on your day off. * Father Time * The girl with the bubbly personality. * The cleverest person in the world * Yoda * A person visiting a haunted house * A variety game-show host * Obi-Wan Kenobi * Luke Skywalker * Minotaur * A typical boy band member Mii actions in Parade Mode Uses in Other Games In Wii Sports Resort, ''there was an option to scan random Miis on the Check Mii Out Channel to use as background characters instead of just your own. Release Check Mii Out Channel was launched in North America on November 11, 2007, and in Japan in November 2007 on the Wii Shop Channel for free. Demise On June 28, 2013, services for the Check Mii Out Channel have ended. When a user attempts to access the channel after this date, an error message stating that the channel has been discontinued appears and prompts them to return to the Wii menu. Check Mii Out Channel is unofficially available with the use of the RiiConnect24 homebrew service. Music The track "''Submission Plaza" is available with the CD Touch! Generations Soundtrack Category: Wii Channels